seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury D. Ashton
; |epithet = }} |jva = Unknown |bounty = 60,000,000 }} |eva = Unknown |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} is a young pirate whom, along with his sister, Mercury D. Aeris ran away from their home in as nobles of the House of Mercury. Since then, they have been trying to form their own crew, with no success as of yet. But because of his family's influence, his bounty has unintentionally risen to that of 60,000,000, with the addition of his consumption being prominent in this regard. He is given the moniker due to his abilities, something which he finds rather cringe-worthy. Appearance Ashton has the appearance of a young man in his teenage years, as evident by his actual age. Though his upbringing was in a technological, lavish society, Ashton generally had to go out a lot in order to enjoy himself, as well as train, therefore retaining a fit, lean and toned figure, as well as an average height. He holds dark hair that is generally kept well-groomed, parted onto his left, just above his eyes. While his eye color is traditionally a dark brown, he appears to use contacts to make them appear blue. Why he does this, isn't yet known. Over his eyes he occasionally wears a pair of rectangular, black-framed glasses, this was evident when he was a noble. In terms of attire, there is one of two that Ashton will constantly be wearing, though he has shown to wear others if the occasion presents itself. As a civilian, Ashton wears a simple white dress shirt, black tie, black belt, black dress pants and dress shoes combo. After all, Ashton is a man who likes to flaunt despite his insecurities; or rather, because of his insecurities. When acting as a noble, particularly in winter-time, he will wear a black, double-breasted trenchcoat over this attire, with a black belt around his waist, holding his weapons. In contrast, as of now, he likes wearing a soft fabric, thin, black blazer with a red hem across the edges. Underneath this he wears a white dress shirt with a button or two left open, no tie, a black belt, a pair of black dress pants and shoes. Gallery ChromThornton.jpg|Ashton as a noble. RobinAnime.JPG|Ashton as a noble, in the anime. RobinFlirt.jpg|Natural Flirt? Robin's Heart Is Stolen.JPG|"Police! Arrest her, for she has stolen my heart!" Personality Ashton is a cheerful young man, who constantly attempts to find the positives of life despite the amount of tragedies that one person may go through within their life. He is a very encouraging person, whom anybody can talk to without hesitation. This personality was developed over the course of his family's migration to following the dramatic decline in noble populace following the attack on . After seeing everybody's rather droopy faces, Ashton took it upon himself to become the clown of the town, taking in everybody's sorrows and turning them into cheers. Some residents of the town have likened him to an older brother figure, something which he was never able to experience because of his mother's miscarriage with his younger brother. Ashton has generally expressed himself as a man who is well-mannered and rather restrained in terms of his antics despite the fact that he believed himself to be the clown of his town at some point. He is very polite to most people, especially to those that he has met for the first time, doesn't know very well, or those who are of a senior position. He has shown to be very respectful to those who are older than him, getting along with them well because of his interest in history and folktales, which elderly have plenty to tell. Otherwise, when interacting with those who he knows quite well, he is very optimistic, cheerful and somewhat sarcastic, in a comical manner of course. He can easily laugh from the simplest of jokes, and likes to try and make humor as best as possible, though the certainty of that fluctuates constantly. Otherwise, when forced to rigidly act as a noble, Ashton's lively persona is dropped in favor for a stoic personality, covered with layers upon layers of ice. He appears apathetic to his surroundings, concentrating solely on issues of "relevance" such as the current affairs behind the Marines, politics, and possibly endangerment to his own clan. Though he has appeared to agree on such things, his interior notes that it is in-fact some of the things he detests: though even during these situations, his remarkable control over his emotions makes him quite unique among others. Underneath this, Ashton is actually a rather deep person. Despite his philosophy that life should be enjoyed, he has shown to be a very anxious individual, particularly when it comes to his self-esteem. He has various issues with his own identity, whether it be his personality or his appearance; his self-conscious nature makes it difficult for him to believe that people truly accept him for the way he is, even if it is very explicit. To this extent, he outwardly tried to hide this by acting that little bit conceited, even if it is rather annoying by most people. It is unknown why he acts in this way, though it is believed to be linked to the way that his parents taught him to keep up to societal expectations, eventually causing his glimmers of individuality to be nothing more than curses to him. Among other things, Ashton is also a bisexual, having realized this ever since he was thirteen, three years ago. Due to this, he appears to be easily excited by the concept of seeing somebody attractive, quickly giving his heart to them in a comical manner. On many an occasion, he has also shown to try and unsuccessfully flirt with others, whether they be boys or girls, constantly causing him to drown in his "sea of despair" for an hour or so before jumping up at the opportunity again. Though it should be noted that this is strictly limited whenever in the presence of his family, as such sexuality is never accepted by them. Ashton is an individual who is very academically inclined, both in general situations and in more striking situations, such as a battle. He utilizes logic and multi-perspective thinking in order to accomplish a given outcome, which he commonly devises as well. He dislikes using brute force because of his own lack of it, though doesn't appear to be above using himself as a scapegoat in order to achieve the full success of his strategies, despite the injuries he may succumb to as a result of this. Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Powers Devil Fruit Swordsmanship Swords Haki :Further Information: Kenbushoku Haki History Major Battles Trivia *Strangely, Ashton's frames are shown to be red in the anime, while they are black in the manga. *Unlike most that carry the Will of the D., Ashton shows some traits that are rather uncharacteristic, though this is mainly because of his inexperience as a pirate, these are: :*An appetite that isn't tremendous (though compared to ordinary people, it is quite high, thanks to his metabolism). :*A somewhat strange fear of death. Though it should be noted, it isn't fear, it is more regret that, if he were to die, it would mean he couldn't experience the things he truly wants to. *However, he does have a few traits that are associated with the Will of the D. These include: :*An abnormal narcolepsy :*An extreme tolerance for pain. *His appearance is an amalgamation of Yukio Okumura from Ao no Exorcist, a Writer from Fairy Tail and Yūichirō Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph. The latter is the most prominent inspiration. *Ashton acts as the author's avatar, partially in appearance, but more in his personality (albeit exaggerated in some cases to fit the image going for him), along with his abilities being inspired from what the author would picture himself as in the One Piece Universe. Furthermore, his Devil Fruit was created keeping in mind that the user's username is, in fact, Ash9876. References Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Noble Category:Swordsman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D.